


Fulgrim, fénix en llamas

by Etheryel



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheryel/pseuds/Etheryel
Summary: Este fic pertenece a un AU de Herejía de Horus que yo, servidora, lleva un tiempo planificando.Si queréis saber más, seguidme en Twitter -> @/StormOfAshes___La obra original corresponde a Graham McNeill.Enjoy!
Relationships: Fulgrim/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Fulgrim, fénix en llamas

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a un AU de Herejía de Horus que yo, servidora, lleva un tiempo planificando.
> 
> Si queréis saber más, seguidme en Twitter -> @/StormOfAshes___
> 
> La obra original corresponde a Graham McNeill. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alegato

M31, _Orgullo del Emperador_

28ª Flota Expedicionaria

Istvaan V

Dependencias de Douglas Rem, el rememorador personal de la Madre

Sentado en su acolchado sillón de tela, Douglas Rem permanece en silencio. Cierra los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma, y deja escapar el aire lentamente. Un suave tintineo metálico fluye hacia sus oídos. Afuera, al otro lado de la puerta, más allá de las seguras paredes de su habitación, una histérica y enloquecida risa abandona los labios de una mujer. Sus apresurados pasos llenan cada rincón del pasillo, seguidos por una risa grave, casi inhumana.

Todavía faltan dos días para el estreno de la tan aclamada _Maraviglia_.

Nervioso, Rem abre su mano izquierda; ahí, descansando plácidamente sobre su ajada piel, reside su última esperanza: un pequeño ónice de cristal que contiene la cantidad de arsénico suficiente que detendrá su corazón antes de que Julius venga a buscarle. Sabe que su tiempo es limitado y que, una vez la _Maraviglia_ finalice, los Hijos del Emperador se habrán precipitado a una oscuridad de la que jamás desearán ni podrán escapar. Han perdido esa eterna lucha entre el deseo y el propósito.

 _«_ _He dado mi vida por este Imperio»_ piensa, dejando el frasco sobre el escritorio. Cuando clava su pluma estilográfica en el papel, una gota de tinta negra se desliza por la punta y forma una mancha circular en la superficie. Alza la mirada y sonríe; sus ojos se humedecen. En el espejo, un rostro ajado de ojos grisáceos y barba descuidada le devuelve la sonrisa. El tiempo nunca tiene piedad con los mortales. _«_ _He dado mi vida por ti, mi amado Emperador»_ _;_ y lo volvería a hacer, una y otra vez.

_«Supongo que es aquí donde termina mi lucha_ _»._

_«_ _Soy Douglas Rem, rememorador personal de Astra Dufour, Luz de Terra, Llama del Fénix y Madre de los Hijos del Emperador. Y en poco más de dos días, habré muerto_ _»_ , escribe. _«_ _Antes de que eso ocurra, he decidido hacer un último esfuerzo y defender el honor de la Madre lo mejor que me sea posible, pues estoy seguro de que la historia la tachará de una hereje, lujuriosa y malvada mujer que nunca mereció el poder que le había sido dado. Y eso es cierto_ _…_ _En parte. Las cosas no son tan sencillas. Mi mente sigue tratando de asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido_ _»_. Suelta un resoplido y se alisa la túnica. No quiere dar lástima. Lea quien lea este último alegato, no debe sentir pena por él. _«_ _Para cuando este volumen caiga en tus manos, Fulgrim ya habrá traicionado al Emperador. Temo que el destino de Astra no será muy diferente; lo que hizo en Istvaan III la ha arrastrado a una locura y un exceso sin precedentes._

_»_ _Y es que, en la medida en que el fuego precede al renacimiento del fénix, las muertes de ambos están ligadas; la caída de Astra no puede ser entendida sin el desenlace de la historia de Fulgrim, pues el vínculo que las une es resistente como el mejor acero y corrosivo como el más letal de los venenos._ _El_ _amor que una vez compartieron en Chemos ha sido pervertido, trastocado, alterado. Se ha convertido en una parodia cruel y escalofriante_ _._

Cansado, Rem deja de escribir por un momento. En el pasillo, Podrick D´Hondt toca la puerta de su habitación y le insta a salir. Él contiene el impulso de mirar hacia atrás y no dice nada. No puede permitirse ni un solo momento de flaqueza.

 _»_ _En este testimonio_ _»,_ continúa _«_ _me abstendré de hacer muchas referencias a los orígenes humanos de Astra, pues mi tiempo es limitado, y, además, sus logros como Enviada del Emperador ya fueron pertinentemente recogidos por mis viejas manos en su día. Si quieres saber de dónde viene Astra, échales un vistazo a los volúmenes anteriores. Sí_ _…_ _Puede que ya esté muerto, pero un escritor nunca deja de publicitar sus obras._

 _»_ _Este será, sin duda alguna, el trabajo más tedioso de toda mi vida_ _…_ _Y aunque pensé que no viviría para ver el final de la Gran Cruzada, que sería sustituido por otro escritor más joven e ingenioso tras morir postrado en mi cama, aquí me hallo: reescribiendo mi primer y última novela mientras la galaxia arde sumida en las llamas del Señor de la Guerra._

 _»_ _Esta es, en definitiva,_ _la historia de la caída de la Tercera Legión; el terrible y devastador destino del Fénix y la Llama, dos héroes trágicos y oscuros unidos por un objetivo que creían común. No esperes encontrar aquí, en estas páginas, la narración tórrida de un amor complicado y oscuro. La relación de Fulgrim y Astra no es más que el primer eslabón en una cadena de trágicas e impredecibles desgracias._

Rem respira hondo y junta las yemas de los dedos. Sabe que lo que va a decir es peliagudo, pero él no es ningún mentiroso. Una verdad a medias es peor que una mentira. ¿Cuál sería, si no, la razón de ser de un respetado divulgador como él? Aún cree en la Verdad Imperial, y nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre supersticioso, pero una voz en su interior, una voz que se oculta entre los rincones más profundos de su mente, le dice que, detrás de tanto exceso y locura, hay _algo_ más. Semejante idea estúpida le avergüenza e instala en él un sentimiento de culpabilidad del que es incapaz de desprenderse, pero no puede ignorar este presentimiento. Ya no. Las evidencias lo avalan. Él es un ciudadano imperial, uno de los primeros rememoradores en abandonar Terra, y, por encima de todo esto, un fiel servidor del Emperador. Está dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que le tomen por un chalado.

 _»_ _No sé hasta qué punto son ellos dos responsables de lo que ha ocurrido, pero me veo en la obligación de aclarar que, fueran cuales fueran sus errores, estos no pueden explicar la totalidad del desastre._ _Efectivamente,_ _algo oscuro e inconmensurable ha sembrado un antes y un después en el destino de la galaxia. Algo incomprensible al pensamiento humano que corrompe todo lo que toca sin cesar, nutriéndose de las debilidades mortales y filtrándose por las grietas de un Imperio agonizante al que jamás, idiota de mí, le achaqué debilidad alguna._

En ese momento, Douglas se cubre la boca con un pañuelo blanco y tose profusamente. Sus viejos pulmones se encojen de dolor y agonía. Se está alargando demasiado. Afuera, Podrick le grita cosas ininteligibles y aporrea la puerta con ambas manos. Si no se da prisa, acabará llamando la atención de alguien.

_«_ _Pero no me malinterpretes. La responsabilidad es enteramente nuestra, esto no es obra de ningún dios. Quizás te parezca una contradicción con lo que acabo de decir. Y es posible que, de hecho, así sea. ¿Cómo sino podría ser, entonces, ese algo oscuro una cuestión inabarcable por el pensamiento humano? No_ _…_ _No lo s_ _é_ _, la verdad. Cada día me cuesta más ordenar mis pensamientos. Sólo sé que la maldad y la lujuria son rasgos mortales, innatos a la propia humanidad desde su génesis en la Vieja Terra, y que ningún dios tiene la culpa de ello. La violencia está en nuestra naturaleza_ _._

_«_ _En cuanto a mí, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. Pero soy viejo, y débil. Siempre he sido débil. Y no me queda mucho tiempo._ _¿Quién iba a decir que alguien como yo, un erudito tan comprometido con la búsqueda del saber, podría caer tan bajo?_

_«_ _Lo lamento, Astra. Te he fallado. A ti y a Fulgrim. Y al Imperio. Os he decepcionado a todos. Esto no me dará la redención que deseo, pero al menos me traerá una muerte pacífica._

Exhausto y con los ojos húmedos, Douglas se reclina en su asiento y deja caer la pluma, pasándose una mano por el largo cabello canoso. Le duele la muñeca de tanto escribir. Afuera, Podrick sigue gritándole.

—¡Rem! ¡Sé que estás vivo, pedazo de cabrón; ¡mala hierba nunca muere! ¡Saca tu viejo culo de ahí y acompáñame a la Fenice! ¡Bequa lo está preparando todo para el último ensayo! ¡Quiere montar una gran fiesta! —Eufórico, le pega una patada a la puerta y se echa a reír. Arrastra un poco las palabras. — ¿Es que acaso Astra no te lo ha dicho? ¡Oh, venga ya…! ¿Qué has hecho para cabrearla? 

Douglas reposa la cabeza en la butaca.

 _«Algo horrible, Pod_ _»_ _,_ piensa. Le tiembla el labio inferior. _«Os condené a todos. No hice nada para detener esta locura_ _»._

—¿Douglas? ¿Estás ahí? —Pod acerca el rostro a la puerta. Su tono de voz es tan expresivo que Rem puede imaginar a la perfección la mueca confusa de su rostro—. ¡Sí…! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Deja de ignorarme y sal de una maldita vez! ¡Se viene algo muy gordo! ¿Es que acaso quieres perdértelo?

—No me encuentro bien, muchacho. Creo que tengo algo de fiebre, necesito descansar. —dice, y se seca los ojos con el dorso de la túnica—. No te preocupes, la Madre me ha dado permiso para no asistir al evento de esta noche.

—Ya veo… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? —Podrick no parece muy convencido—. Quizás el apotecario Fabius podría ayudarte. Hace tiempo que no te realizas un chequeo médico.

Douglas se aproxima lentamente a la puerta, introduce la huella dactilar en el lector y la entorna ligeramente, asomando la cabeza por el marco. El corazón le da un vuelco, pero procura ocultarlo con una sonrisa que casi parece sincera. Ojeroso y sucio, con los ojos brillando a causa del whiskey, Podrick tiene un aspecto deplorable. Pequeñas cicatrices surcan su rostro, antaño atractivo, y huele a sudor e incienso. _«¿Es siquiera consciente de que su hermana está muerta?_ _»_ se pregunta Douglas. Lo duda seriamente.

—No, amigo mío —dice—. Déjame solo, tan sólo necesito descansar un poco más. Tus alaridos me han despertado de un hermoso sueño. Ya nos veremos más tarde.

No muy convencido, Podrick se inclina hacia delante con algo de torpeza y le pone una mano en el hombro izquierdo. Sus dientes están cubiertos por una capa amarillenta que se ha ennegrecido con el paso de los días.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta. Douglas le cubre la mano en un gesto reconfortante y asiente, procurando que esa sonrisa tranquilizadora no le desaparezca de los labios—. No deberías jugar con tu salud, Rem. Eres demasiado viejo.

—Lo cual me hace, según algunos, bastante más sabio que tú. —Lo despacha con un gesto—. Vete, anda. Tan solo es un resfriado. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Podrick retrocede bruscamente y duda por un momento, mirándole directamente a los ojos, pero finalmente asiente y se encoge de hombros.

—¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, te contaré lo que pasó esta noche! —grita, y desaparece por el pasillo. A Douglas no le da tiempo ni a responderle. Pronto, sus pasos apresurados se desvanecen en la lejanía.

Conteniendo el aliento, cierra la puerta y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Su mirada se encuentra con las parpadeantes luces del techo. Una lágrima cálida cae por su mejilla.

_«No habrá una próxima vez, Pod_ _»._

Quiere abandonar sus dependencias y rogarle que no asista a la Fenice _,_ pero sabe que no serviría de nada. Debería haber actuado hace meses. Años, incluso. Pase lo que pase esta noche, todos están condenados. Los soldados leales ya han sido eliminados. Es cuestión de tiempo que Podrick y él corran el mismo destino, pues los mortales como ellos no tienen cabida en el nuevo Imperio que Horus Lupercal desea construir.

Se da la vuelta y vuelve a sentarse. Entrelaza las manos bajo la barbilla y cierra momentáneamente los ojos. Como rememorador personal de la Luz de Terra, tiene una historia que contar. La más importante, de hecho. Tan épica y trágica como los mitos transmitidos por los antiquísimos dramaturgos griegos de la Vieja Terra.

Tan sólo necesita recordar cuándo empezó todo.


End file.
